More Than Words
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Ser um ninja comum, casar com uma mulher nem bonita nem feia e ter com ela dois filhos - Isso era o que eu queria até o dia em que ela apareceu. - Shikamaru & Temari - Oneshot - Presente para Coelha-chan!


**N/A:** _Naruto_ apesar de estar um lixo, ainda é o anime onde está o meu casal favorito. Logo, não tenho culpa de duas perfeições estarem justo naquele lixo (_from hell_) do Sr. Kishimoto-san. Essa é a **minha** opinião, pq eu realmente estou achando muito idiota o que tá rolando no mangá; sem contar o anime que tá com filler DE NOVO.

Enfim, Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse, o Team Suna/Sabaku já tinha voltado a muy tempo!

Essa fic aqui (pra variar) é dedicada a minha beta-fodá-que-eu-amo-pra-caralho, Coelha-chan! É aniversário dela amanha (16/02), e como moramos meio que... er... longe demais uma da outra, minha única alternativa é dar uma short do casal preferido dela em Naruto como presente. (apesar desse estar longe de ser o seu anime favorito, né amora? :B) Betinha darling, espero que goste (L)

* * *

**Saying 'I Love you' is not the words I want to hear from you** / _Dizer "eu te amo" não são as palavras que quero ouvir de você_

**It's not that I want you not to say but if you only knew** / _Não é que eu não queira que você diga, mas se você apenas soubesse_

**How easy it would be to show me how you feel** / _Como seria fácil mostrar-me como você se sente..._

**More than words is all you have to do to make it real** / _Mais que palavras, é tudo o que você tem que fazer para tornar isso real_

**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me...** / _Daí você não precisaria dizer que você me ama..._

**'Cause I'd already know** / _Porque eu já saberia._

_(More Than Words_Extreme)_

_

* * *

  
_

**More Than Words, **

ShikamaruxTemari

* * *

Puxei mais um cigarro o colocando entre os lábios, e o acendi com o isqueiro que ele já havia tanto usado. Olhei pro céu mais uma vez, vendo ali não só nuvens, mas também algumas estrelas tímidas que aos poucos apareciam no céu já escuro. Respirei fundo e soltei a fumaça aos poucos, vendo esta se dissipar na escuridão. Reparei também no semblante nada feliz da garota ao meu lado, mas não me importei muito; desde quando eu me importava?

_Desde quando você percebeu que ela é a mulher perfeita pra você? _

Ri da minha própria desgraça, e sem esperar muito, voltei a deitar na grama fofa. Uma leve brisa bateu ali, fazendo a fumaça do cigarro ser levada pro lado dela, que ao invés de me criticar, apenas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Talvez ela tenha percebido que não é um bom dia para brigar.

Não, eu não sei o que ela está fazendo aqui. Depois de retornar da missão mais problemática de todas, caminhei direto pro meu clã, mal me importando com a bronca que tomaria da minha mãe por ter saído durante a madrugada sem avisar. Foi então que eu a vi sentada no muro que rodeava o quintal da minha casa, olhando pro céu; coisa que não faz com freqüência. Disse que tinha que entregar uns papeis inúteis pra Godaime e que havia aproveitado para ver o mais novo fumante da vila - eu mesmo sem acreditar, fingi que sim, pois sabia que depois disso ela daria aquele sorriso fraco antes de me chamar de bebê chorão. Talvez era realmente disso que eu precisava.

_Precisava dela aqui do meu lado._

Depois de uma longa conversa com a minha mãe, na qual ela ouviu grande parte por estar na sala também, fui tomar um banho. Queria ter ido dormir direto, mas sabia que não conseguiria descansar em paz sabendo que ela estava na vila. Depois de me arrumar e comer algumas coisas que minha mãe havia preparado, não demorou muito para que nós dois saíssemos em busca de um lugar tranqüilo.

- E não é que você ficou forte mesmo? – Perguntou ela, aproveitando para rir debochada – Matando imortais da Akatsuki... quem diria que um bebê chorão como você conseguiria sozinho.

Talvez depois dessa missão, eu de fato tenha amadurecido. Ela murmurou algo sobre minhas costas estarem mais largas¹ também, mas acho que ela só disse isso para rir depois do meu rosto corado. _Feh_, essa mulher é realmente uma problemática.

Acabando meu cigarro, apaguei a ponta dele o jogando em seguida pro lado; não queria que começasse uma queimada ali por minha culpa. Olhei pro céu, que agora estava ainda mais escuro, e cruzei os braços atrás da cabeça. Depois de um tempo, percebi que ela estava deitada de lado, me olhando com um semblante diferente. Seria nervosismo? Bom... deve ser, afinal eu também estou nervoso.

_Porque o rosto dela está realmente __**muito**__ próximo ao meu. _

Senti os lábios dela rapidamente cobrirem os meus, e só tomei alguma atitude quando senti o peso agradável do seu corpo. Minhas mãos seguraram sua cintura com firmeza, enquanto meus olhos antes arregalados com a surpresa, se fechavam com tranqüilidade, agradecendo mentalmente a qualquer divindade superior por aquilo estar acontecendo. Sorri.

Eu realmente queria ser um ninja como qualquer um, ser pago normalmente... Queria também casar com uma mulher nem feia nem bonita, e com ela ter dois filhos. Uma menina, e um menino... nessa ordem. Depois que minha filha casasse, e meu filho arranjasse um emprego, eu iria me aposentar. Então, eu poderia jogar shogi durante muitos dias da minha vida. Depois eu iria morrer, de velhice, um pouco antes da minha mulher.

_Era esse o tipo de vida que eu __**queria**__. _

Rodei meu corpo e deixei o dela embaixo do meu. Já estava de cabelos soltos, assim como ela. Nossos lábios estavam levemente inchados e vermelhos, da mesma cor que nossos rostos. Passei a mão carinhosamente em seu pescoço, afastando os cabelos loiros para em seguida lhe atacar com beijos e mordidas, ouvindo ela murmurar coisas desconexas no meu ouvido. Tanto seu obi como meu colete já estavam no chão, um pouco mais afastado de nós; palavras não eram necessárias...

Hoje eu sou um dos chuunins mais respeitados da vila, e não tenho uma vida realmente normal. Pretendo me casar com uma mulher estupidamente linda, e com ela, encher a casa de filhos. Podemos ter até gêmeos, ou trigêmeos... não me importo. Quero que ela se aposente antes de mim, assim poderei junto dos meus filhos sustentar a casa. Depois de um tempo, eu largaria essa vida para então jogar shogi com ela, com algumas apostas realmente interessantes, já que é uma adversária a altura. Caso eu morresse antes dela, seria melhor; assim não precisaria sofrer ao vê-la morta, mesmo sabendo que nos encontraríamos depois de pouco tempo no paraíso...

_É... É esse o tipo de vida que eu __**vou**__ ter com ela._

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:**

¹: Uma vez eu vi escrito num lugar que quando dizem que as costas de um homem está larga (isso lá no Japão), é sinal que ele 'amadureceu', manja?

Essa fic já estava a muito tempo largada aqui numa pasta do meu pc. Como ontem, se não me engano, foi dia dos namorados lá nos states e segunda é aniversario de uma pessoa importante, eu resolvi ajeitar ela... É tão kawaii ver o Shika falando dos sonhos dele (lá no Naruto Clássico, antes de ser salvo pelo Asuma naquela cena extremamente BOA dele...) –baba-

Agora é só apertar aquele botão estupidamente grande ali em baixo e deixar uma autora feliz :D


End file.
